Amu and Ikuto's Sweet Christmas
by MyMangaStyle333
Summary: Amu is having trouble getting a present for Ikuto, when she finally gives it find out what Ikuto has in store for her. ONESHOT.


**.:Amu and Ikuto's Sweet Christmas:.**

**.:Oneshot:. **

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Hinamori Amu. She had unmistakably fallen in love with a older cat like man, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He too, also had feelings for the little pinkette, but the two of them were so stubborn, that it was hard for them to express thier true feelings towards one another. During the season of which bright colorful lights are hung from houses to trees, when little children await the arrival of old Saint Nick, and when true love can blossom, Christmas time. Weeks had gone by this December quite fast for little Amu, who was struggling enough to try to find the right presents for everyone she cared about. It was December 24, the night called Christmas eve, and Amu was freaking out. She had been able to get presents for all of her friends: Tadese, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Class Prez, and Rima. Even some for her little sister Ami and her two childish parents. But when it came to buying a present for her cat-eared navy blue haired crush, nothing came to mind. She had been shopping for Ikuto since she had gotten her allowance and been paid at her small cafe job at the beginning of December. But anything she looked at, nothing was good enough for him in her eyes. At five past eight o clock, with only an hour and a half before her curfew, Amu was rushing in and out of stores looking at anything she thought would please Ikuto. With all of her saved money in her hands, she walked into another shop, hoping to find something for him. It was a small book store, which had suddenly become quite popular due to thier new added in coffee cart with table and chairs. People could read thier newly bought or soon to be bought books while sipping a nice cup of coffee with a sweet danish on the side. She looked around the shelves and a certain book caught her eye. It read _Love Love! Sweet Recipes for YOUR One and Only _ . Secretly in love with cute things, she peered into the books pages and found a certain recipe that she thought for sure Ikuto would love. It was read:

_Does your lover like music? Well then here is the P-E-R-F-E-C-T recipe! Make him/her music note shaped cookies! He/she will love them with this recipe of chocolate filling on the inside!! _

Reading all of the contents of that certain recipe, Amu decided that this was the perfect gift for Ikuto! She looked at her clock: _8:36 pm. _She only had a few hours to make it! So she grabbed the book not caring about her 'Cool and Spicy' character and quicky bought the book. Carrying the bag with the too-cute-for-it's-own-good book inside, Amu ran off to the supermarket. As she started fumbling through ingredients down the isles, she pulled out the cute book and opened it to the music note cookies page. She read the items she needed:

_Ingredients~ _

_Eggs_

_Butter_

_Vanilla Cookie Mix_

_Water_

_Meltable chocolate_

_Sugar_

_Different color frosting_

"Okay.." looking at her watch again it said _9:05 pm _"It's already after nine-o-clock!!! Ehhh! I have to hurry!"

She rushed to different parts of the store, grabbing what items she needed, when she finally got to the last item on the list: Different color frosting. She found all of the colors, she decided to go with blue, black, and purple. Amu was able to reach the blue and the black, but the purple was another shelf up, and out of her reach. As she tried getting it by standing on her tippie toes, a taller figure took the purple down from the shelf and said smirking

"Baking something Amu?"

Amu's face went a shade of bright red. She turned around to find it was no other then Ikuto!

Being stubborn she replied,

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

He smiled, he was enjoying seeing Amu on this very day.

"No, but who would be so important that you would be baking for them on Christmas Eve?"

Too nervous to look into his eyes she turned around and folded her arms.

"I-It isn't any of your business!"

Then without saying anything Ikuto opened the frosting bottle bent down wrapping his arms around Amu, and put some purple frosting on Amu's nose. Knowing what he just did she pulled open the blue frosting bottle and put some on his cheek.

"Got you back for getting frosting on my face Ikuto!" she said a little mad but embarressed.

Ikuto laughed and then bent down and licked the frosting off her nose.

"There Amu. All better?"

Amu blushed and then Ikuto added smirking

"Now will you clean my face Amu?"

Amu's eyes widened and the red on her cheeks went deeper.

"Wh-Why would I do something like that? I'm not a cat you know!"

He went in closer to her face.

"Comon, please?"

Then Amu looked around nervously, and noticed the clock. It said 9:15. She was going to be late to getting home!! She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and threw it at his face and said quicky getting out of his grasp:

"Sorry Ikuto, I have to go! I have..umm..important stuff to do! Bye!"

Then as he gets up telling to wait she turns around and says with a big smile

"Ikuto, could you come to my balcony tomorrow? I want to spend some time with...you...on Christmas."

Ikuto looks a bit surprised, then smiles and replies.

"I would do anything for you Amu. I will be there first thing in the morning."

She smiles and waves goodbye, then runs out the doors. Amu was a bit disapointed...She wanted to..she shook the naughty thoughts out of her head and kept running.

The little pinkette made it back to her home by 9:47 pm. After a few minutes of parent lecturing, she asked her mother if she could use the kitchen and her mother said okay. Amu then put on an apron and put her hair up in a ponytail. She spread out the ingredients and set the oven to heat up. Now it was time to get to work. As she was pouring the water into the bowl ful of cookie mix, her mother popped in the kitchen and said cheerfully

"Don't forget you have to go to sleep early before Santa comes!"

Amu turned around trying to put on her 'Cool and Spicy' act and said

"Yeah..whatever. Santa is for little kids!"

Her mother laughed and used the words 'Cool' and 'Spicy' and walked up the stairs. When she knew her mother was out of hearing Amu exclaimed to herself

"Oh no! But I have to stay up an hour or more to make the cookies! I hope Santa doesn't get mad and not come to my house!"

What little worrying Amu didn't know was that from her kitchen sink window was a spying teenage boy, who wondered why she left in such a hurry. He watched as she stirred, patted, and tried her best to shape the cookies as best as she could. She made quite a few mistakes, but he knew she was trying her best. That's what he loved about her. Even in the worst situations, Amu would always try her best to solve and help make the situation happier. She always has been able to bring a smile to his face. As she finally put the small pieces of chocolate inside the completely shaped cookies he noticed that they were music notes.

"So the person she's giving it to...must like music..." he mused.

After an hour of waiting with her charas, the bell from the oven rang. It was 10:24 pm.

"They are done!" Amu said happily as she pulled out the cookie sheet. But as she laid her eyes on the cookies her face saddened. After all the work she had done to make these for him..they had come out burnt. Ikuto still watching from the window noticed the tears coming down from Amu's face. Then when she started to sob with her charas trying to comfort her, she cried out

"I..I tried so hard..so hard to make Ikuto a great Christmas present. And now-"

She looked at the cookies with brown burnt marks all over them her hands trembling

"They look horrible! He would never eat these!"

Then with a small gust of wind and a creak from the window Ikuto stepped in and said putting a finger to her cheeks to wipe her tears

"I would eat these Amu, just because they are from you."

Started Amu looked up to him and questioned

"How did you-"

"I got in from the window of course."

She smiled a little then looked back down at the cookies disapointed with herself.

"Ikuto...I don't want to give you such a bad present! I mean look at them. They are all burnt! They would not taste good!"

Then Ikuto bent to his knees and grabbed a cookie and took a bite. After finishing the cookie he bent towards her, kissed her cheek and said softly

"They are delicious. I love everything you do for me Amu. I love this gift, it's not bad, it's perfect."

Amu now face gone red with happiness and embarressment got up and set the cookies on the table and said

"No! They aren't perfect yet! Come back tomorrow morning Ikuto and they will be wrapped as a gift should be!"

She looked around anxiously. She loved spending time like this with Ikuto, but tonight Santa was coming and she wanted to be asleep so he would bring her gifts. As if he could read her mind, he put himself infront of her and said in a mocking tone

"You want Santa to come bring you gifts Amu?"

Amu changing into her 'Cool and Spicy' act said carelessly

"No. I don't care if...Santa comes or not."

Ikuto smiled, still holding her there.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"You sure are stubborn." he said "Whats that? I think I hear sleigh bells."

Amu's eyes widened and she said excited

"Where? Where?"

He laughed softly and gave her a soft kiss on the lips by surprise. Then he picked her up and said with a smile

"We better get to bed Amu! You do want your presents don't you?"

Amu too flustered as she always is with Ikuto, let him bring her up to her room and put her on the bed. He then opened the balcony window and said as he was leaving.

"I will have a present for you too tomorrow Amu. Good night."

With those kind gentle words that Ikuto had left with her, she fell into a deep sleep, until she was awoken by the ringing of her alarm clock. She sprang up from bed, knowing what she had to do before seeing what Santa brought her. She ran to the kitchen and wrapped the present as best as she could. She put the cookies into candy cane tissue paper, then into a red bag, with a bright green ribbon tying it all together. She wrote on a small card that she slipped into the bag:

_To: Ikuto_

_From: Amu_

_It may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy these throughout your Christmas celebrations. _

As she was walking back up the stairs to go get ready to meet him by her balcony, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Merry Christmas Amu."

She whirled around to find Ikuto standing by her Christmas tree wearing a wierd red bow around his neck.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?? I thought we were supposed to meet up at the balcony"

Ikuto smiled with his eyes shining said

"Some big guy in red came by while I was walking home and said that I was what you wanted for Christmas. He gave me a ride in his sleigh and put this bow on me for you."

Amu's eyes beamed

"You..You met Santa?!"

He smiled

"Yes I did Amu. He is a really nice guy. He told me to tell you that he hopes you enjoy your presents to the fullest...and Merry Christmas."

She had a confused look

"To the fullest?"

Then she noticed the ribbon again and he smirked grabbing her into a hug

"Yes, Will you unwrap me Amu?"

Amu blushing she said flustered

"What are you talking about? Who says I wanted you for Christmas?!"

He kissed her forehead and said

"Well, you did bake me cookies, shouldn't I give you something in return?"

Amu all red and nervous asked him

"Santa really gave you to me?"

He held her closer

"Yes he did."

She smiled a huge grin and pulled him into a kiss.

After their lips disconnected she said breathlessly

"Good. Because you're all that I wanted."

He put his forehead to hers.

"I hope so, because you're going to be having me around for a long time."

She giggled and hugged him back tightly.

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

He laughed and held her there. Later that day after she had recieved her other gifts and given everyone else theirs she and Ikuto went back to that book cafe, sat down ordered coffee (hot chocolate for Amu) and ate the burnt cookies together.

**The End. **

**Sarah: I hope you like it!!! Merry Christmas!!!! And Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
